


Sleeping with the tutor

by gonewiththefandom



Category: Ben10
Genre: Gwen isn't a major character, M/M, she's just a bit of comical interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonewiththefandom/pseuds/gonewiththefandom
Summary: Ben needs a tutor before he fails geometry and only has a day left to find one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction to write up on here so I'm testing the waters here.

It was Ben's last day to find a tutor for geometry before it was too late to change his grade on his next report card. He would rather fall down the balcony of his house than work on some shapes. 

"If only I could find a way around without needing a tutor," Ben said while walking down the hallway to science. 

"Oh shit, sorry man," Ben heard and realized he had fallen on the ground. Looking up at the direction where the voice came from was someone he saw around in the hallways before.

"Oh, uh, it's fine," He responded realizing he was staring at him longer than what a normal person would.

Awkwardly studdering, he asks for help to get up from the ground.

"I'm Kevin," he says in a friendly response and helps Ben off the ground. 

"Ben,' as a way to say thank you for helping me up after knocking me down on the ground.

"I'm kinda new, I moved here about a month or so ago."

Ben is uneasy about someone being open after just bumping into him, but he guesses that he was trying to make a new friend. 

"Well, thanks for helping me up but I need to go to class now," Ben said trying to make it less awkward for himself.


	2. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was basically a prologue.

"Why the hell do I need to know the formula for photosynthesis," he thought while doing his classwork, "and where am I going to find a tutor."

He looked up at the clock and saw that there were five minutes before the bell rings. Closing his eyes and laying his head down he thought about that guy he ran into, remembering his facial features, body, eyes, and the obvious bulge the dude had in his pants. Remembering the bulge in Keven's pants made himself aroused and uncomfortable at the tightness in his pants. 

*bell rings*

"Shit, I'm still hard," he mumbled a little bit too loudly hoping that no one heard him.

He looked around to see but only found people rushing out the door. Ben was about to do the same until he heard the words, " Mr. Tenissen."

Looking at the teacher he replied with a questioning yes. 

"I see that you were dozing off, why was that," she said with little expression pretending to care as to what was on his mind, 

"Well, I'm in need of a tutor for math so I can continue to play sports," he said as to cover up his thoughts about Keven's bulge. 

"Have you tried asking someone that understands the subject," she said rather annoyed at the lack of comen sense. 

"No, cause I need someone to show me what Mrs. Bluien did and make it simpler for me." 

"Then ask one of the older students." 

" Do you know someone that can show me?"

"Well, there is a newish student that might have a simpler way of showing you instead, his names Keven," as she pulls up a picture of him off her computer. 

Looking at who the student was, he was happy to see him, causing him to have another erection at his appearance.

"Oh, I bumped into him earlier today when I was arriving at your class. I can try asking him." 

He left the classroom to make it to his last class of the day. He turned the corner to head down the hallway and was knocked down again wondering if there was a scoreboard somewhere keeping score of him falling down. 

"Sor... Oh hey, it's you again," looking down at the brown-headed boy on the ground, " if only I could see him nude on a bed instead," he mumbled. 

"Hey, I have a question, could you help me in geometry, I heard you might have a simpler way with formulas. 

"Oh, ah, I don't know, I don't do well with teaching other people," he said apologetically.

"Please, just enough to understand the subject," responding a little bit hastily. 

"I, I, I guess I could, but where at," he stuttered. 

"Well, I can give you my address cause I have track practice and I'm also gonna need help getting off the ground again. 

They both stick their hands out and touch to commemorate the new bond between them.


	3. kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I've been spelling Kevin's name wrong

Kevin knocked on the door to Ben's house 

*Footsteps*  
*Door opens*

"You must be Ben's tutor," Gwen said, "BEN, your boyfriend is here."

Kevin heard Ben come down the stairs yelling at his cousin to shut up and pushes her away.

"Sorry, she's just pissy cause she has to be at work in an hour."

"It's fine, so, I brought my notes."

"Oh right, come in and close the door, and just go to the table I guess."

Kevin closed the door and laid out his notes on the table while watching Ben put something in the oven.

"I'll be right back," Ben said, "I need to get my math binder from my room." 

"Ok"

Kevin watched Ben go up the steps looking at his firmly shaped butt.

"So, you must be Ben's new boyfriend, he never mentioned you though," Ben's cousin said making Kevin jump a bit, "Oh, and can you tell him I left early, I need to leave now to be on time," she says heading outside. 

He heard Ben come down the stairs about three minutes later.

"Your sister had to leave early for work," he said

"She's not my sister, she's my cousin," Ben said trying not to sound offended by someone thinking they came from the same mother. 

"So, did you have a boyfriend?" Kevin said with a slight smile. 

Ben turned around blushing, knowing that Gwen said something about him being gay. 

"Yea, he was a dick to others and talked a lot of shit too," Ben said casually. 

"Sorry, I don't want to come off in a wrong way about it."

"It's fine I guess, Gwen said something didn't she."

"Yea, she thought that I was your new pleasure toy," If only I was the one giving you pleasure Kevin thought.

Ben was still staring at Kevin blushing even redder than before. Kevin didn't realize what he said out loud causing both to be fully aroused.

Ben spoke first, "Well, I guess my ass is fine and all but I usually top," he said trying to play it cool

Kevin's mouth was ajar, he realized what he said to Ben. 

"OH MY GOD, I didn't mean for that to come out!"

They both heard a timer go off that was in the microwave.

"Is Ben all alone here," Kevin thought this time while subconsciously putting his hand over his mouth.

"So do you want to study now?" Ben said.

"Uhh, sure, what unit is it on?"

"It's the special right triangles," Ben responded plainly. 

___

They spent and about three hours studying when Kevin saw his phone say 7:20 pm. He was wondering if they should take a break because Ben looked like he would pass out any minute. 

"Uhmm, do you need a break?" He asked looking at Ben.

"Yes, Please!" Ben said with excitement, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure," Kevin said pleased with Ben's politeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 4 might be posted tomorrow because it's the longest chapter out of these three and that part actually includes all the smut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 4 is being posted today instead of the other date

"Hey, Hey dude, wake up," Ben said while nudging at a passed out Kevin at the table.

"When did I Fall asleep?"

"Probably when I was finishing up the rest of my homework," Ben said. 

"Oh, sorry, well when do you need me to leave or are you finished?"

"I'm finished but if you wanna stay and play Xbox or something you can."

"I guess I could but could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Down the hall to the right and it's the first door," Ben pointed the way to show him.

Kevin got up from the table to the direction Ben pointed to. Ben looked up and down at Kevin and saw that his pants had a larger bulge in it than before. This caused a stir in Bens' pants causing him to hold down his erection making him moan a little.

Kevin looked at Ben to see why he moaned and caught him staring at his pants and realized he himself has a boner.

"Are you sure the bathroom is that way?" Kevin said rather seductively.

"Oh shit, I forgot that that bathroom isn't working properly, just use the one in my room," Ben responded to play along, "just follow me."

Kevin followed Ben to his to his room looking at all the pictures hanging up in the hallway.

"Uhmm, do you have condoms with you," Kevin said as a precaution in case his family found out about this.

"Yea, my dad bought me some when I was dating this one girl."

"You were straight?!" 

"Yea, until I found this one guy, but like I said, he was a dick. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin found himself in Bens' room. It was a little bit small but it was cozy.  
Ben closed the door behind them and started pulling up Kevins' shirt and Kevin did the same.  
They looked at each others body and examined each other's chests, abs, and pecks.  
Both finally causing a mix of lust and greed to get their pants off.  
Ben finally tired of waiting, drops to his keens and pulls down Kevins' pants leaving his boxers on.  
He kisses down his navel leaving small hickeys leading to his pubes making Kevin moan and beg to be sucked off.

"Ple..p..please just suck it," Kevin practically screamed.

"Maybe after it's in me, I don't want you to blow your load."

"Then turn around and drop your pants." 

"The condoms are on the desk and lube is inside the drawer." 

Kevin retrieved the items and slipped the condom on his 7 inches while rubbing lube on Bens' anus.

"Can you loosen me up first, you seem a bit girthy," Ben said looking back at Kevin.

"Only if we can keep doing this?"

"I don't see why not."

Kevin put his finger in circling and stretching his hole before adding another one in.   
Finally putting his dick inside Ben causing both to lean their heads back and moan.  
Kevin moved backing and forth to find the rhythm of pure bliss.   
Pounding harder and harder caused Ben to scream was music to Kevins' ears.

"Tu..tu..turn me around," Ben said trying to form the sentence. 

Kevin lifted Ben and put him on his back trying to keep his dick inside his ass still.

Ben pulled Kevin close to him to feel more of this sex craved god.  
Kissing and bitting him caused him to leave small traces of blood was his payment for sending him in a world full of shaking pleasure.  
He was clawing at his skin for the satisfaction of relief. 

Their sweating bodies acted as a lubricant on the skin making them go faster and faster. 

"Cum..I'm...I'm about to!" Ben said breaking the groans of the both of them.

"Just cum, I'm close too," Kevin sighed.

Ben came first, his fluids in between each other's chests and stomachs.

"Where do you want it?!" Kevin practically screamed. 

"Mouth!" Screeched Ben

In one swift action, Kevin pulled out of Ben and shoved it into his mouth causing him to choke a little and making sure that he sucks it.

"AHHH!" Kevin finally screamed out of pleasure.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, uhm, should we do this tomorrow?" Ben asked tasting the faint cum taste.

"I'll be here tomorrow," he said with a smile that made Ben want him almost all over again

Suddenly they heard a click at the door.

"Make sure you play music next time, it's like 1 o'clock in the morning and I hear yall moaning," Gwen said rather annoyed at the lack of sleep. 

With burning red faces they both cover themselves and nod at Gwen. 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the better Ben 10 before it turned to shit'


End file.
